


onward

by awescmesauce



Series: camp cretaceous one-shots [1]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awescmesauce/pseuds/awescmesauce
Summary: this is the aftermath of s1 of camp cretaceous (not canon)! enjoy <3
Relationships: Ben Pincus & Everyone, Bumpy & Ben Pincus, Bumpy/Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman & Brooklynn, Darius Bowman & Kenji Kon, Darius Bowman & Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula, Darius Bowman/Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Darius Bowman/Kenji Kon, Dave/Roxie (Jurassic Park), Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Darius Bowman, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Series: camp cretaceous one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119902
Kudos: 34





	onward

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and events are fictitious, unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> This story may contain violence that may bother the reader's preferences.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Brooklyn’s P.O.V.**

_We thought we would achieve what we always wanted– adventures._

_We thought the six of us– Darius, Yaz, Kenji, Sammy, Ben, & I– will leave together in Isla Nublar from this Indominus rex. _

_You know the saying, “So near yet so far”? I think that happened to us 2 days ago._

_Being stranded on this remote island made me realize two things; first, people come and go, and second, no matter what happens today will not affect our tomorrow._

_The moment Darius said to us, “We are on our own,” I felt more hope that I could ever imagine._

_There is one thing in our minds that is very clear to us; we will move ONWARD._

***** ******

********

****

The five of us kept walking in the wilderness of Isla Nublar. Scared, confused, lost is what we all feel right now. We have been walking in circles and we don’t know what our next step will be.

“Can we stop for a minute? My legs hurt,” Kenji whined.

“You said that like, for a million times!” Yaz rolled her eyes.

“Can you guys stop!” Darius took a breath. “I know that everything happened so fast and I didn’t even budge to make us rest for a while.”

Kenji moved towards Darius and put his left arm to Darius’ right shoulder.

“So, as our leader, what do you propose we do?” Kenji asked.

Darius removed Kenji’s arm and started to move around.

“We will stay here for a night, then we will start walking again northwards at sunrise. And also, we have to find our shelter in the next morning so we will have a home we return to in case something happens to us. We can’t risk anyone’s lives again,” Darius explained.

I cleared my voice. “I agree with Darius over here, so let’s get some supplies that we need for the night!”

I faced Darius and smiled. 

“Hey! I was supposed to say that!” Kenji exclaimed.  
We all laughed, except Kenji, who’s grumpy and continued rolling his eyes. At the end, he laughed & we started looking for supplies in our temporary camp.

*******

We went in pairs, and Kenji decided to stay there to patrol the area. Yasmina & Sammy went together to get us firewood, while Darius and I went to look for our food.

“What’s up dino-nerd! It’s been days since I never talked to you.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied.

“I know the last two days have been tough to you, being our leader and being an example to all. You got us and we can’t change the fact it happened.”

I patted his shoulder and smiled at him. He stopped and my senses got alerted.

“It’s nothing, Brooklynn. Let’s keep on moving,” he said reassuringly.

We continued searching for our food. Hopefully, we will find enough food stock for the next few days. 

**Kenji’s P.O.V.**

_Pain. Pain is all I feel right now._

Imagine losing one of your best friends in front of you. I can’t imagine that because it already happened to me. Losing someone who’s so important to you is so hard to accept.

I don’t know how Darius even managed to move on so quickly, but I wished I could do that too. For the last two days, it has been hard for us to continue surviving and living alone. Six of us entered here, now five. We are trying to adjust with our new life here.

I volunteered to patrol the area if we are safe to stay here overnight. I have already finished scouting the area, which I have time to say hello to Mr. Sun. If I asked my father to bring my jeepney here, we would make our transportation easier.

I sat beside a rock and sunbathed in the grass. I stared at the sun as it set down the sky. 

“Ah, I love sleeping and doing nothing,” I whispered.

Somehow, a conversation with Mr. Sun helped me to lessen the pain, but it’s still there no matter how hard I tried to heal it. I sat up with my legs in my face & I bursted to tears. It didn’t matter to me if I look miserable right now, which I am apparently.  
I felt many hands around me and I know that my friends, that I am proud to call them that, are comforting me right now.

“We got your back, Kenji! One of my abuelas told me that a family gives you the roots to stand tall and strong. We will extend our roots for you!” Sammy exclaimed.

“Whatever Sammy said, Kenji. We will always be here for you.” Yasmina smiled.

My eyes are still sweaty and the comfort that they gave me made me smile as well. 

“Thank you! I-I don’t know how could I say how much I owe you all for everything. You are the best!” 

“Aw, Kenji. Are you getting softer now, are we?” Brooklynn teased.

I pouted and rolled my eyes. I stood up and cleared my voice.

“Let’s get back to work, people! I have to rest right now.” 

I pretended to yawn and walked away from them.

**Yasmina’s P.O.V.**

The whole night has passed and I have to wake up early. Sammy is sleeping peacefully, Brooklyn is sleeping quietly as well, & Kenji is snoring loudly. 

I have to wake them all up, which took me a few minutes.

“Wake up sleepyheads! It’s time to wake up!”

“Can you still walk, Yasmina?” Darius concerningly asked.

I almost tripped but I held myself up.

“Yes, I’m okay Darius. Thanks for the concern.” 

“You are not okay, I can see it in your face. Sammy & Brooklynn can carry you while we will venture into the wilderness.” Darius said.

After that, we picked up our thing and started walking northwards. Even though my ankle is still in pain, I have to move forward. 

Sammy & Brooklyn is carrying me and I don’t want to be a burden to them all.

I fell down to the ground and I groaned in pain.

“Are you okay, Yaz?” Sammy asked worryingly.

“Don’t you see she’s not okay, Sammy?” Brooklynn reprimanded.

They started bickering as usual and I don’t know how to make them stop. All the confusion that I kept for the last few days makes me want to cry. 

A tear started to fall down and everyone suddenly stared at me.

“I-I know, we have our own struggles. I felt like I am just making it worse and I-I don’t want to tell anyone about th-this.” I stammered. 

“Since Ben sacrificed himself on the train, we are broken, lost, devastated. But Ben doesn’t want us to be like this. He wants us to carry on and that’s our only thing we can do right now,” I added.

“So we have to keep moving forward no matter how painful it can be. He will be proud of us, guys. The only step we can take now is onward. We can’t move backwards anymore.”

I stood up with my face full of tears. I partially smiled and everyone hugged me as I finished saying that.

_He will be very proud of us._


End file.
